


The Preparations

by HelenaRickman1



Series: Sense and Sensibility Series [2]
Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaRickman1/pseuds/HelenaRickman1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Brandon reflects upon Marianne</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Preparations

A warmth filled his thoughts as Colonel Brandon prepared for the picnic at Deleford.

Miss Dashwood had agreed to attend. Though her beau, Willoughby, would be her companion, there was something in Miss Dashwood’s temperament that endeared her to him.

For a man who had witnessed the worst in humanity as an officer in His Majesty’s Service, Marianne Dashwood was the symbol of all that was good and pure in the world. Even if he was not the object of her affection, her presence provided fertility to erase the darkness he had witnessed.

Tuesday next would be a splendid day.


End file.
